Meeting her
by Wisconsingal
Summary: Joe meets a girl who may or may not change his life forever. I made up some characters too.
1. Chapter 1

Little Joe sat at the breakfast table with Hoss, Adam, and Pa. He knew from the awkward silence that he was going to get it. He had been at the saloon last night playing poker and lost a great deal of money.

'' Joseph just how much money did you lose last night,'' Pa said with a look in his eye that meant he was angry.

'' Welllllll about $1,000,'' Joe said with the look of terror in his eyes.

'' You are going to pay back all that dept and not come crying to me about it.''

'' Well Pa i kinda made the check out in your name so.''

'' Fine you will work for me until it is all paid back. Do you understand?"

" Yes sir!"

Never in his life had Joe seen his Pa so mad. It was almost like the time when he broke the windowpane. Joe knew what his Pa was going to do. He was going to make him work sun up til sun could not blame his Pa for being mad. He had this one coming.

'' Joe I want you to go and brand the cattle that are above the ridge."

So Joe hopped on Cochise, his black and white paint horse and hurried to get out if sight.

" Howdy little brother," Hoss said with a smile. " Care to join us."

" Yeah we have to hurry so we came be done by the time Pa's friends get here from New Orleans," Adam said.

" Friends what friends? I wonder if Pa's friends have a daughter," Joe said with a smile.

" Joe get to work,'' Adam said!

So Joe and his brothers started branding the cattle, Hoss holding the animal down, Joe branding it, and Adam getting the next animal.

When they were done it was 7:00 and they had to go home to get ready for the company. Each of them took baths, combed their hair, and wore a tie. Joe put on a little cologne to make an impression on the ladies that we possibly going to be there.

They made their way down stairs only to find a man and what looked like his daughter to be sitting on the couch. He was a tall, skinny man with what looked like to be an army outfit on. She was tall like her father, had golden blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. Boy she was a sight.

Here's what she thought of them. The bigger one looked alright except for the calluses and dirt all over him. The tall one and probably the oldest looks kind of full of himself and acts like he is the boss. The one in the green coat is charming and boy oh boy how he is looking at me.

" Harold these are my boys, Adam, Hoss, and Joe," Ben said with a smile.

'' Pleased to meet you,'' Harold said.

" Boys this is Sofia his daughter."

" What a pleasure to meet you miss Sofia."

" Howdy miss"

" When did the Ponderosa get so pretty."

The boys all said this at the same time and it made Sofia blush. Then Hop Sing came out of the kitchen and announced that dinner was ready. They all ate the meal of lamb chops, french bread, salad, and mashed potatoes. The whole time the boys could not take their eyes off Sofia.

When they were done with dessert Joe offered to take Sofia out for a walk and she replied," I'd be delighted."


	2. Chapter 2

Joe could not help himself. Sofia was beautiful and he was already thinking of marriage. As they walked Sofia could not help but think that Joe was the most handsome man in the world. They would gaze into each others eyes and she would forget everything she was thinking.

Little did Joe know that Adam and Hoss were glaring at them from the window.

" Aint that just like Joe to go and steal the lady," Hoss said.

" Yes but I know a way I can win that young lady's heart," replied Adam.

" Oh yeah and how do ya suppose your gonna do that?"

" Seranade her with the song I wrote."

Now it was offical. The battle for Sofia's love was on. Each Cartwright had his own attack plan. Smooth talk, music, and a picinic with alot of food, clearly Hoss's idea.

When their walk was over Joe took Sofia inside and went to see what his brothers were doing. When he couldn't find them downstairs he went upstairs. He went into Adam's room and found the light off, Hoss on all fours, and Adam on his fours on top of Hoss looking out the window. Their converstion was very interisting.

" Do you see anything?"

" No, stop moving Hoss!"

" I can't help it I am hungry. DO you think Hop Sing would make me some flapjacks?"

" You're hungary! We just ate. And flapjacks. After that contest I can believe you would ever want to look at them again."

" Fellows why are you hanging out the window," Joe asked.

This startled Hoss and he accidently let go of Adams ankles and Adam was gone. For whatever reason Joe started laughing and could not stop.

The next day the doctor was back and concluded that Adam had 4 broken ribs. Hoss felt terriable about this and Joe could not stop laughing. Adam had to stay in te for the first week and around the house for 4 weeks after that. Adam was so mad and was scowling even more than usual.

" Joesph you have work to do. I want you to go and send the logs down the river from the top of the hill," Pa said.

With Sofia around he had forgoten about his punishment for gambling. And know he wanted to spend time with her and he had to haul LOGS.

" Don't worry Adam when we all are going Sofia can look after you," Harold said. Sofia was not happy with this. Adam seemed too controlling to her. But if her father had volunteered her she had to do it.

Joe was cursing under his breath as he was hauling the logs. Sofia, his Sofia, with Adam. Grrrrr! Hoss felt no better. He wanted to be with Sofia as well. But NO he had to go to town with Pa and Harold to pick up supplies for a new fence. On the pole in front of the general store. It said:

WANTED

Charlie Blackeye

Reward: $1,000

Now Hoss was getting excited. If he could get this Charlie Blackeye it would sure impress miss Sofia.

Back at the Ranch:

_Early one morning, just as the sun was rising_

_I heard a maiden singing, in the valley below._

_Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me,_

_How could you use a poor maiden so._

_Remember, remember, Your vows to marry._

_Remember, remember, your promise to be true._

_Oh don't deceive me, Oh never leave me,_

_How could you use a poor maiden so._

_Gay is the garland, and fresh are the roses._

_I culled from my garden, to bind upon thy brow._

_Oh don't deceive me, oh never leave me,_

_How could you use a poor maiden so._

_Thus sung the maiden, her sorrow bewailing,_

_Thus sung the pretty maiden, In the valley below._

_Oh don't deceive me, oh never leave me,_

_How could you use a poor maiden so._

_Early one morning, just as the sun was rising,_

_I heard a maiden singing, in the valley below._

_Oh don't deceive me, oh never leave me,_

_How could you use a poor maiden so._

Adam was singing to Sofia. And she seemed to be enjoyed to be enjoying it. For a man who has four broke ribs he could sing. That's not right. Just wait til Joe and Hoss come home.

I used the song that Adam sang in the episode of Bonanza called " The wooing of Abigail Jones" The link to listen to it on youtube is  watch?v=QzulG22Oj5I


End file.
